User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/How can we deal with new dangerous robots?
When new robots kept coming in Walking War Robots, it seems that they are a little bit too overpowered, but there are avoidable ways to not interact their abilities. 1. Hellburner: This is a robot with a Overload ability, so the best way to avoid this guys is RUN. If you can't outrun Hell, then try jump. If you can't either outrun it OR jump out of it, then do this: FIGHT TO DEATH. Hellburner has a powerful ability, yes, but it lacks durability. Try fighting it with a physical, Ancile, or Aegis shield and destroy it with all cost. 2. Haechi: This robot is beginning to be common in this month, and it sure has a tactical ability that can dash and return for destruction. Once you meet it, identify its weapons. If it's splash system, then you can try destroying it with assist of a Ancile shield. However, the weakness of Haechi is its reload time of dash time. Try to count Haechi's dashes and when it finishes two dashes, try to counter it. It becomes vulnerable without its dash abilities. Oh, BTW, ALWAYS destroy it with ENERGY weapons. Haechi is armed with a Ancile shield, so kinetic weapons are pointless against this one. 3. Kumiho: Simple, just like for Haechi but has two weapons and no shields at all. You need to count its dashes, or you will end up wasting your ammos against this rushing theif. 4. Bulgarsari: Again, from Haechi and Kumiho but this time with a physical shield. This robot is TOUGH to defeat, especially with kinetic weapons. This one in the WWR records is known for its toughest shield durability sooooooooooo you better be armed with splash weapons. This big boy won't stand against Orkans or Exodus. 5. Mender: A very easy robot to kill, although it heals its allies. There is absolutely one way to do when you encounter this: TROLL. Put many pains on it until it is nearly killed, then give a troll face and kill it. Hilarious, no? 6. Raven: This one is a terrible battler, eve8.n if it has 2 light weapons and 2 medium weapons. The easy way to kill it is wait for it to land. Once it lands, it reloads its legs to move and jump, but is extremely vulnerable to other bots. Lammmmmeee. 7. Inquistor: Yikes. This is a really good bot, however it is similar to Raven's leg reboot, but ya need to wait til it ends its "Stealth" mode. If you guys have heavy hitters, bring it on to this guy. 8. Purseur: Nah, this is really rare. But if ya encounter it, just try to outrun it. If ya can't, you are forced to wait til it ends its ability cuz it has weak durability. 9. Bulwark: OMG, there is actually no way to avoid it, except to outrun. This bot is equipped with a Aegis shield, the only shield with no weakness, but Bul is pretty heavy and is s-l-o-w. 10. Falcon: Scary one, eh? It's equipped with 3 heavy weapons once it activates its ability. It can also jump! One way to kill it to wait for it to come back as one heavy weapon and ATTACK!!! More are coming soon..... Category:Blog posts